A Shot of Whiskey
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Wranglers, whiskey and whips, oh my! Will works on his grandparent's ranch and this is what happens when a new stablehand applies for a job. WilSon. Duh.


_**Anyone ever had a plot bunny completely attack them when you see a picture? No? I'm the only one? Figures.**__****_

_**Anyways, that is precisely what happened. I was ahem, investigating? Our favorite boys when I came across this picture of Chandler that had me reaching for my glass of cold water. Cause DAYUMBABY. That boy is fine.**__****_

_**I mean, unf, how had I not seen this piece of perfection in all my stalking, I mean, research?**__****_

_**Maybe it just gets me going because I'm a country girl, but shit. The boy is working that plaid.**__****_

_**Okay I'll stop gushing and get to the good stuff.**__****_

_**FYI this features voyeurism so maybe if that's not your thing kindly take a step back and move along.**__****_

_**Also, horses are one of my many passions so I'm sorry if I get too detailed. It's hard for me to just skim that topic.**_

_**WARNING: Boys watch boys play with stuffs. And like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Cause we'd see the boys doing bad things at every moment. ;)**__****_

_**xx**_

Will tightened the cinch on the saddle and lovingly scratched the withers on his favorite companion. Standing 16 hands high, Whiskey was easily his best friend. He handled horses much better than people.

It wasn't intentional, and Will desperately wished he had better people skills. He was as shy as they came and spent most of his time at the barn. Choosing to befriend the four legged rather than the two legged.

Slipping the halter over her head, Will fastened it deftly and then turned around at the sound of footsteps. Whiskey's ears straightened and she took a few nervous steps, unsure of the new arrival.

"Easy girl." Will soothed the mare, running a reassuring hand down the blaze on her face.

A dark haired stranger stood in the wide doorway and Will swallowed back the nerves, not quite sure what to expect.

"Can I help you?" Will hoped that he sounded friendly. When all he really wanted to do was hop up on Whiskey and hit the trails.

"I'm looking for Will Horton; do you know where I can find him?"

Will's brow furrowed, and he took a few steps towards the visitor with Whiskey standing protectively at his shoulder.

"Uh, that's me."

The dark haired beauty grinned widely, "Perfect. I'm Sonny Kiriakis and I saw your ad for a stable hand."

Will nodded stiffly, "Oh yeah. Uhm, let me go get the application."

Sonny grinned and stepped closer, "I can watch this gorgeous lil darlin for you if you like."

Will shook his head and attempted a half assed smile, "That's okay. She's pretty particular, I'm just gonna put her in the stall for a quick minute while I grab that for you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny watched as the blonde boy led the roan back to a stall with the nameplate Whiskey on the door.

"Whiskey?"

The horse paused, and Sonny whistled lowly, "Wow. Did you train her yourself?"

Will nodded proudly, "She's my pride and joy."

"I can see why. She's beautiful."

Will grinned and scratched behind her ear, rewarding the horse for her efforts.

"Thanks." Latching the door on her stall, Will turned to Sonny.

"I'll be right back."

Sonny nodded, watching Will's retreating form with rapt interest. The cowboy had a spectacular ass, that was for damn certain.

Will returned a few minutes later with an application, holding the piece of paper out for Sonny.

Smiling, Sonny attempted to catch the blonde's eye. He was hard to read and Sonny didn't want to embarrass himself, but dammit he wanted to get to know this boy.

Taking the piece of paper, Sonny's hand brushed Will's and he swore he saw sparks fly, "Thanks Will."

Will cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Sure thing."

"So is Whiskey your only one? Or do you have other horses?"

Will nodded, "Yeah she's my only baby, but I trained most of the horses on property."

Sonny smiled, "You grow up in the area?"

"Born and raised. The ranch has been in my family for four generations and I've worked for my grandparents since I was twelve."

Sonny wanted to ask more questions but he could tell that Will was itching to get out and ride. He was slowly edging towards the tall roan and Sonny knew when to take a hint.

He held up the application with a grateful smile, "Thanks again. I hope I see you around."

Will reached for the latch on the heavy wooden door, "Mmmhmmm see ya."

His attention shifted from the handsome stranger back to his pride and joy.

Sonny shook his head with a smile as he left the massive grounds. That boy was already under his skin. It was definitely going to be interesting if he ended up working for him.

Snickering, Sonny thought about all the ways he'd like to work _under_ the man.

Climbing into his truck, Sonny took one last look at the barn. An excited smile spread across his face at the thought of spending hours on end here, especially if Will was going to be around.

**xx**

Will double checked all the necessary equipment before leading Whiskey back out of her stall and hopping up on the mare.

She pranced excitedly and Will nudged her forward, out the wide barn doors and towards the pastures. He could see Sonny sitting in his pickup and his gaze lingered on the man.

Feeling eyes on him, Sonny lifted his head and glanced around. The job application in his hands was quickly forgotten the moment he laid eyes on Will mounted atop the gorgeous roan.

He was breathtaking; absolutely built to perfection.

Sonny waved and Will tugged his cowboy hat down lower and nodded as he fed Whiskey some slack on the reins and gently kicked her sides.

She responded instantly and took off, leaving Sonny to sit there and drool as the beautiful sight faded.

Will took a few deep breaths in, letting the warm summer air filter through his lungs and clear his mind.

Try as he might, Will couldn't get Sonny Kiriakis out of his head.

He hoped that his grandparents were on board with the addition because he really wanted to see more of the handsome brunette.

**xx**

Sonny had been working at the Horton's for five weeks before he finally worked up enough courage to ask Will what his deal was. They were spreading hay in the stalls to prepare for foaling when the question just slipped out.

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

Will stopped moving for a few seconds before he finished the section he was working, "Uh, no. Do you?"

Sonny snorted and Will looked up and frowned, "Why is that funny? You just asked me the same question."

Scrambling to explain before Will took off, as he was prone to do, Sonny answered, "I laughed because I haven't had a girlfriend my entire life."

Will shrugged, "I'm sure you'll find her."

Sonny mentally face palmed himself as he continued to butcher his explanation, "No, that's not what I meant. I haven't had a girlfriend by choice."

Will sucked a breath in as he processed the statement, "Just haven't found the one?"

Grinning, Sonny knew Will wanted to hear the words, "Yeah, I mean it's not like I haven't tried. But I know he's out there."

A soft blush spread across Will's cheeks and he rested his rake against the wall, "I'm sure he is. I have to go check on Blossom, I'll uh, see you later."

Sonny watched as Will beat a hasty retreat out of the stall. He'd definitely seen more of the man's backside than front. Not that he minded, but it was getting a little old.

Sighing, Sonny finished up quickly and moved on to the next area. At least it was out there. Will could use the information how he wished. He didn't seem surprised, but he certainly didn't linger on the topic.

**xx**

Four hours later Sonny was climbing in his truck when Will came rushing out.

"Sonny! Wait!"

Turning around, Sonny slammed his door shut and faced the handsome blonde with a grin, "What's up?" 

Will came to a stop in front of him and smiled, "Blossom's about to deliver. Want to watch? You mentioned a while ago you'd never seen a foal born."

Sonny's eyes widened, "You remember that?"

Will ducked his head and looked away as his cheeks reddened, "You coming or not?"

Nodding, Sonny pocketed his keys and followed Will as they headed back towards the excitement.

Just over an hour later Will and Sonny were watching a healthy baby colt wobble and stumble around the padded stall. 

Giving the mom and baby a little space, the duo stepped away and began wandering back towards the driveway where Sonny's truck was parked.

Following behind the beautiful boy, Sonny's gaze landed on the sculpted backside that was looking absolutely sinful in a pair of wranglers.

Stopping next to the black pickup, Sonny turned towards Will, "That was amazing, thanks for asking me to stay."

Will smiled shyly and he nodded, "Yeah anytime."

Sonny felt the atmosphere shift and he wanted nothing more to lean in and press his lips against Will's.

Deciding that would only terrorize the poor boy he settled for the next best option, "You wanna go grab a drink at The Belt Buckle?"

Will's eyes widened in surprise and Sonny feared he might have pushed to far too fast, "If you don't it's okay..."

Swallowing nervously, Will jerked his head towards the barn, "I'd love to actually. Let me go check on all the mares and then shower."

Sonny grinned, "I'll go shower and change too. We both smell like we were triple dipped in manure."

Will laughed, "See you there in an hour or so?"

Nodding, Sonny climbed into his truck, "Sounds good to me." 

Will turned, heading back for the barn and Sonny sighed loudly as he revved the engine. He was in over his head and he had no idea how it had gotten to this point.

**xx**

Sonny pushed the door open to the bar and scanned the dark room, eagerly scouting out the hot cowboy. 

Spotting the familiar build, Sonny dodged his way through the crowded dance floor before sliding into the seat next to Will.

"Well howdy handsome."

Will's strong drawl shot straight to Sonny's cock as it attempted to rip its way through the denim that was currently encasing it.

Swallowing nervously, Sonny eyed the drink that was in front of Will.

The dark amber liquid easily explained his forward behavior and Sonny couldn't help but smile, it was definitely going to be good night.

"Hi there."

Will's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief as he signaled to the bartender that Sonny would take one of whatever he was drinking.

Leaning in close, Will breathed in the scent surrounding Sonny, "Mmmm, you smell delicious."

Laughing quietly, Sonny blushed, "Uh, thanks. So what number are you working on?"

Will held up the glass with a wide smile, "This is number three. Whiskey, neat."

Sonny grinned, "Number three, huh? Trying to drown your troubles?"

"Baby, the only thing I'm drowning in is your eyes." Sonny fought back the hysterical laughter. Will was completely hammered. And it was hilarious.

He'd never seen this side of the boy and it was refreshing to know that he was human.

"So you're drowning in my eyes, are ya?"

Will nodded seriously and wrapped an arm around Sonny's shoulder, "Save me?"

Sonny snorted and nodded his thanks as the bartender set a glass down in front of him. He took a quick sip and grimaced, "Jesus Will, how are you drinking this?"

Will's eyes widened and he grabbed the glass, "This one's mine?"

Sonny shook his head with a smile and didn't even protest the action. He was definitely going to be driving this one home tonight so he might as well stay sober. Plus, Will was entirely too entertaining to cut off now.

"Sure, that one's yours."

Will looked down and was suddenly quiet for a few moments. When he looked up again, he was staring at Sonny, as if the answer to his question was written across his face.

A bit unsettled, Sonny shifted anxiously, "What?"

"When did you know you were gay?"

Sonny half-coughed, half-choked on whatever he was about to say. Will looked completely serious, despite the massive amount of alcohol that was flowing through his system.

"Wow, uhm where did that come from?"

Will shrugged and tipped back the remainder of the whiskey in the glass. He signaled for another one but Sonny caught the bartender's eye and shook his head slightly, indicating that Will didn't need any more booze.

"Seriously, what made you realize you were gay?"

Sonny swallowed and thought about what he wanted to say, "I think it dawned on me when I was far more interested in how a cowboy could fill out a pair of wranglers than any normal fourteen year old should be.

Will giggled softly and he stood suddenly, holding his hand out to Sonny.

Sonny eyed the appendage like it had twelve fingers, "What are you doing?"

Will rolled his eyes in exasperation, as if the answer wasn't totally obvious, "We're gonna dance."

Sonny looked around the dark bar, "You sure? People are gonna talk Will. You ready for that?"

The false confidence fueled by Mr. Daniels made Will feel like he could take on the world, "I'm sure. Dance with me Sonny."

Unable to refuse such a request, Sonny laced his fingers with Will's and quietly followed as the blonde led the way.

They wound up in the middle of dance floor, writhing and wriggling like it was the last night on earth. Will was completely carefree, holding Sonny's hips tight as he pressed his crotch against the denim covered backside of the Greek.

Sonny was getting a little too hot and bothered and he was ready for a much needed break from the people and the noise.

Pressing back against Will, Sonny turned his head and let his lips brush against the shell of Will's ear.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Will's eyes widened and he nodded frantically.

The duo made their way outside and Will headed for his truck until a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"No way, you're coming home with me. You're three sheets to the wind and I don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else."

Any protest Will had died on his lips the moment Sonny said 'you're coming home with me.' The blonde nodded wordlessly and turned to follow Sonny.

Millions of thoughts were racing through Sonny's mind and he was doing his best to focus on everything but the fact that Will Horton was sitting in his front seat.

The blonde was fiddling with the radio and squealed in delight as he came across Tyler Farr's newest song.

Sonny glanced over, watching Will sway slowly to the beat and sing softly. Even completely trashed he was unbelievably cute.

Luckily, Sonny didn't live far and they pulled into his drive just a few minutes later.

Hopping out of the truck, Sonny raced around to the passenger side, not sure if Will was going to be steady on his feet or not.

As the blonde tumbled out of the lifted cab, Sonny got his answer.

Will hiccupped and giggled as he leaned against the dark haired man, "Did anybody tell you you're cute? Cause you are. Real cute."

Sonny blushed and tugged Will closer, purely for the sake of keeping him steady. It had nothing to do with the inappropriate thoughts racing through his mind right now.

Leading the cowboy to his door, Sonny quickly unlocked it and pushed it open before Will collapsed on his front porch.

Sonny flipped on the lights and Will quickly countered the action, "No. I like the dark."

Something about the way he said it lit a fire inside of Sonny and he tightened his hand into a fist to keep himself from throwing Will against the wall and showing him just how incredible the dark could really be.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch."

Will shook his head and Sonny could only see their shadows, and something about that made this moment much more intimate.

"NO! I'll sleep with you. In your bed." Will's drunken protest made Sonny laugh softly and he shook his head.

"I don't think so. I doubt you even remember where you are when you wake up."

Will snorted and he looked around in confusion, "Where am I now?"

Sonny laced his fingers through Will's and led him up the stairs one at a time, careful to make sure the blonde didn't stumble or fall.

After what seemed like ages, the duo was standing in the doorway to Sonny's bedroom. Well, Sonny was standing and Will was leaning.

Sonny sucked in a breath as he tugged on Will's hand and pulled him forward into the modest sized room. He'd imagined this moment a thousand times, although, in his mind it didn't involve this much whiskey.

Will hiccupped again and Sonny couldn't help but smile, the boy was beyond adorable.

"Son? I think I gon fall over."

Will wavered unsteadily and Sonny, once again, pulled him close and helped him to the bed.

The blonde collapsed onto the mattress and sighed happily, looking up at Sonny with a wide smile.

Sonny fought against every fiber in his being, choosing instead to play the part of gentleman.

He tugged Will's boots off and reached for a blanket that was at the end of the bed. Tossing it over the pretty blonde, Sonny bit his lip and simply stared for a long moment.

Will's eyes had fallen shut and his breathing was heavier, indicating that he was fucking done for the night.

Sonny turned to leave, but Will whispered softly, "Stay."

And so Sonny did.

_**I swear this isn't the end. I know you all would come after me with fire if I let it finish *snicker* there. **_

_**Who wants a cowboy Will? *raises hand* *flails wildly* **_

_**Many thanks to the lovely ladies of twitter who continually inspire me to be ridiculously inappropriate. I heart you, ya pervs! ;)**_

_**xx**_

_**Amy**_

_**P.S. Review if you want more. Mwahahahahaha.**_

_**P.P.S. Dirty boy actions will ensue in the next chapter! **_


End file.
